Lucky
by Lost and Gone In Transition
Summary: Song fanfic. Enjoy ) Just a bit cutesy stuff with small douse of humor. Basically about TK coming back from the US. Comments and criticisms are welcome.


_Posted this long ago but I presumed I took it down to edit it but forgotten to reload it. Fanfic song thing. Just in case you're curious, the song used is LUCKY by COLBIE CAILLET. Enjoy =)  
_

_**Do you hear me?**_

_**Talking to you**_

_**Across the water**_

_**Across the deep blue ocean**_

_**Under the open sky**_

_**Oh my, baby I'm trying**_

A boy looked towards the ocean. The gentle wind caressed his messy golden hair and the stunning golden-scarlet rays of sunset brought out the sparkle in his cerulean eyes. The ladies around looked as if they were about to consume him completely. Who could he blame but himself?

"Hey, you there?" he whispered softly, allowing the wind to carry it away, hopefully to her. The edge of his lips twitched up as he felt the wind came rushing back to him elatedly. He could almost whisper someone yes into his ear. Was he hallucinating?

"You know, I miss you so much," he looked up at the orangey-azure sky, closing his eyes, "So very, very much. I wish you are by my side."

"Takeru!" a voice called out. The blonde boy turned back to see another boy who looked so much like him yet so different.

"Yes onii-san?" he raised his eyebrows, apparently annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Hey, no need with that face," his older rolled his own swoon worthy cerulean eyes, "Mom is calling and unless you want to miss dinner you can always come later which means I can have all the food to myself. Ciao."

"As if! I'll be there in a few minutes," Takeru chuckled as his brother jogged off.

Glazing back to the teal-colored ocean, he continued to whisper, "Sorry gotta go. Hey, I make sure next time we can talk longer."

He lingered a little longer before running towards the homey double stories cottage.

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams**_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You make it easier when life gets harder**_

A petite brunette strolled by the beach. She glanced up as the breeze swayed around her.

"Tk?" she whispered towards the calm ocean. Her chestnut eyes sparkled with pure delight.

She laughed as the breeze fooled around with her hair. As she continued walking, she tilted her head and mumbled in a melancholy tone, "I miss you too. You know, I thought I heard you in my dream last night, encouraging me. When I wake up I found myself hugging the teddy you gave me. The very one my brother gave a dog to bite."

She chuckled softly," Weird huh? Either, I'm being paranoid that you can calm me down or that you really are able to comfort me even when you are so far away."

As the breeze slowly died down, a disappointed look crept onto the girl's face. Mumbling under her breath, "I understand..."

"Yo, Kari!" a boy with hazel spiky hair and wore a blue goggles jogged towards her, "What's up?"

Despite groaning silently, Hikari still greet the grinning boy with a smile, "Aren't you here for Tai?"

"I am but I saw you all alone. Come on, let's go look for him together. Ooooh. I am sooo hungry!" the boy licked his lip and rubbed his tummy, thinking all the scrumptious breakfast that Mrs. Kamiya always prepared.

"Daisuke is there anything else you think of apart from food?" Hikari groaned.

"Hmm, football and you," he smiled foolishly, but a twinkle in his eyes told her he was serious.

Feeling uncomfortable, she decided changed the subject, "I want to stay for a little longer. Tai might be waiting for you, so better go before he loses his already short temper."

"Hai!" he saluted and ran off looking for his football "sensei".

"Sigh. You make it easier too, when I have to deal with two goggle heads," she mumbled, though she knew he was long gone.

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you I will**_

Takeru laid on his bed with his hands behind his head. He stared out of the window and lost himself into the wonder of the beautiful night sky full of stars. He noticed one particular star that shone brighter than the others.

'When you are alone, look for the brightest star and remembered I am always beside you no matter who far apart we are.' her sweet voice rang in his mind.

He turned around to look at the framed photo on his dark sienna mahogany bedside table. People just don't get it. They all said it hurts to fall in love with a friend, better to avoid it. Because as you persist to hide your feelings, you will always end up crying your heart out, of fear of losing a friend and a love you never had. But she was his best friend!

He could still remember the day upon leaving Japan. She was there to see him off. Though she wasn't crying but he could see her breaking inside and it hurt him. She gave him a peck on his cheek as he was about to board the plane. He wished for more, just a little more.

Hikari toyed around her food as the others stared at her openly. But she hardly noticed for she was busy thinking of him. She could even faintly hear him, seeing him running towards their table. She knew it was all her wild imagination.

"Pity the food, Kari," her raven-haired friend glared her.

"Huh?" Hikari snapped back into reality.

"Look we know you miss him," Miyako sighed, "but don't you guys keep in touch? We are no longer in the dark ages."

Hikari nodded her head. She knew she was over-reacting but though they contacted each other every single day. Yet something seemed to be missing.

"Please wait for me," she could hear his mellow voice murmured her head, "I promise I'll come back, no matter how long it takes."

"I'll wait for you, forever even if you don't come back. I'll wait for you. I promise,"

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea**_

_**To an island where we'll meet**_

_**You'll hear the music fill the air**_

_**I'll put a flower in your hair**_

"Wake up already," he felt someone shaking him. Snapping his eyes open, he vaguely saw some faceless guy in front of him.

"Huh?" he blinked a few times then looked around. Everyone was walking in the same direction. The first thing that came into his mind was some international robber hijacking the plane and….

"And I thought you were excited about coming back..." that person interrupted his thoughts like he interrupted his sleep.

Then he realized that they had landed and the faceless person was his brother who is looking somewhat impatient.

"Hehe...Morning?" Takeru smiled sheepishly.

"Afternoon. Come on, let's just go," Yamato rolled his eyes before stalking off.

"Hey, wait up!"

_A girl sat crying on the floor of the park. A boy saw her, and being a caring boy he was, he accompanied her._

He walked towards the playground where he first met her. It was empty, most of the kids had went home since it was already dusk. He looked at the surrounding. Nothing seemed to change. The same oak tree stood proudly in the centre of the park. The tree where he remembered her crying underneath it for a broken stem.

"Takeru?"

He knew who it was. He turned back, a girl with shoulder-length hazel hair stood wide-eyed at him. She was as beautiful as ever.

"K-Kari?" he faltered.

Tears formed in her eyes and within seconds they flowed down her porcelain cheek. Her eyes were full with emotions; happy, surprise, even sad and hurt.

"Kari, please don't cry," he slowly walked over to her, intending to wipe off her tears..

"Why didn't you tell me you came back? Is it because you don't want to see me?" she slapped off his hand and yelled, "I thought we are best friends!"

Hikari stomped towards the swings and sat on it. Takeru chuckled at her childish behavior. He had to admit, it was rather entertaining.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out and blushed, "It's just that seeing you here feels so surreal. It's just too sudden. I'm sorry."

He laughed softly as he stride towards her. She looked at him with her still teary eyes. He squat down in front of her.

"You better get over it. I'm will be here for two whole months," he grinned.

She pouted, "Two months only?"

"Oh? You want me to stay longer?" he raised his eye brow.

She blushed and nodded her vigorously, like a little child. He chuckled more, earning a soft punch from the girl.

"Well, we better get moving. Won't want the time to slipped," he plucked an ember buttercup by the swing and put it in her hair.

"Oh," she looked into his azure eyes with her hazel ones. For no reason at all, they both started laughing.

_**Though the breezes through the trees**_

_**Move so pretty, you're all I see**_

_**As the world keeps spinning round**_

_**You hold me right here right now**_

"Ah! No! No! No!" a brunette yelled gleefully as the blonde splashed the cold water at her.

"That," Takeru smirked, "Is for the slap."

"Ugh… You can't get over it can you? Be a man. I only slapped your hand. Lightly." Hikari glared at her best friend who was laughing hysterically.

They were at a stream in the woods with their two missing-in-action brothers. The light breeze blew through the trees giving the two best friends shivers. Takeru just couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Oh, how much she changed. He smiled sadly. In a few days time, he will leave her. Again. He decided he will have to tell her soon.

Hikari dangled her legs in the water. She laughed at him as he slipped into the stream. How much she wished that the time will stop. She dreaded at the thought that he going away once again. She paced towards him, still laughing.

"You ok?" she lent him a hand.

"Yeah," embarrassed, he chuckled nervously. She smiled gently at him.

They walked towards the forest when Hikari suddenly slipped. She braced for the fall, waiting the frosty current to freeze her.

"Oof" That was embarrassing she thought. Instead of the freezing water, she felt something soft and warm. Looking down, she saw Takeru. That's when Hikari realized he had safe her from hitting the icy stream. She stared into his lovely azure eyes.

"You are heavier now," he smirked.

"W-What?" she pinched him lightly on his cheek.

And Takeru knew that this is the time to tell her. It was now or never.

"Kari," he hesitated, "umm, there's something I want to tell you."

"Hmm? You are not keeping any more secret from me, are you?" She eyed at him.

"Hikari-ri, I-I," he stammered, "lo-love y-you…"

Hikari stared at him, gob smacked. Takeru felt as the world stopped.

"I love you too…"

He could barely hear her, but he heard it alright. He grinned as he pulled her down. His lips caressed over hers. It was rather awkward but sweet. The still world finally moved. The two of them were comfortable in each other's arms; the sound of the woods even joined them. They just wished the time to stop.

From behind the trees, the two MIA brothers were hugging each other with tears in their eyes and calling each other "brother-in-law".

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh**_

People believe it's best to avoid falling in love with your friend, especially your best friend. They believe that nothing good will come from such feelings. However things are unpredictable. Like Takeru and Hikari.

"Hope is the most exciting thing in life and if you honestly believe that love is out there, it will come. And even if it doesn't come straight away there is still that chance all through your life that it will."

Josh Hartnett quotes


End file.
